


One Night Pleasure

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Karazhan, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Night Stands, Passion, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A sweet tribute to love in Azeroth, be it a one-night-stand or a lovers tryst.Male Worgen/Female Night Elf
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	One Night Pleasure

Women all across Azeroth know what they want. Their backs arch and their lips part to let out the sound of their sharp gasps as worgen slides himself inside of her. Is he experienced, or lacking? Is there love, or is it all for the passion, for the need, for the desire?

One hand, green, blue, purple, peach, slides up the smooth, alluring, toned thigh, showing off the expanse of beautiful skin. Her leg extends, and then falls, as she leans back. On her lips, a proud grin slides across. She's got him locked in. He's something-- Worgen. A Night Elf? May Elune be with her, as he teases her, makes her beg.

Where are they? They're against a tree, behind some bushes, in the stables, on the master bed in Karazhan. They're wrapped in ecstasy, they're in their own world, where lust rules their hearts and their minds. The throbbing or pulsing between their legs and the way they gaze at one another pulls them and tells them what they want.

Her legs are long, lean, beautiful. Her whole body is like this, taut stomach, toned arms, her breasts are shaped nicely, pert and bouncy. She has all the right curves in all the right places. It shows that the woman, whoever she is at the moment, has been adventuring, keeping herself busy and active.

And her lover for the night, he's certainly not shabby either. Rugged, rough, gentle, whatever she likes, whatever he feels like being. His limbs are long and lean, or short and muscled, or just an average length, a little bit of both-- muscled, lean. He's not easy to take down, but it's not hard for her to bring him to his knees in her seduction.

Against the tree, one hand reaches to cup her rear, hoisting and supporting her, and the other one clutches the bark behind her. Her legs are drawn up and crossed at his back, pulling him in as deeply as she's able. His back arches to accommodate this, and her own arches with each drive of his hips against hers. They stole away in the quiet of the night, from their harsh day, to enjoy one another.

Behind the bushes, he takes her on her knees and hands, one hand gripping her shoulder as he hovers over her. Her body trembles as he pushes himself into her, and all she can do is writhe in the ecstasy. Her head falls back, her back arches due to his hold on her shoulder, and a whimper breaks through her parted lips. He is ruthless, and of a different race, a different faction... Just for one night, they indulge in one another, after aggressive sneers across the road.

In the stables, she cries out, his name on her lips, and he never relents. His is a gentle thrust, loving, careful. Swift and machine-like in their motion, his hips meet hers, and with each meeting, she greets him with another shocked sigh. Her hands are at his back, nails grazing his back. He can feel her breath, hot, crashing down his back as well. Their breathing is shuddered and short, the shared passion makes them both tremble.

Karazhan, it was something of an easy task to clear away the ghosts who remained. Easy for them, arousing to watch one another. All of the evils gone, they found solace in the master bedroom of the late Medivh. What would he think of their relished desire unfolding for this night, on the bed that he used to occupy? They don't care, they're both tangled in the bed together, and their positions change. Her hand is in his mane, legs barely tangled about his waist, as he pumps into her roughly, slowly, drawing the breath out of her. He is hunched over top of her, and then they move. She pushes her hands against his chest as her hips gyrate against his, and he can feel every gasp, every movement of himself inside of her. She begs for him to give it to her when they switch positions once more, and he's got her on her stomach. Every move, every switch, everything feels so good, it sets her body on fire, and he's having trouble breathing just because of how much he needs the release.

There it goes. The passion, the need, desire, want, what it is they were searching for. Their bodies are sweaty, tangled messes, and the aftermath is hard breathing and whispered words of care. They hold each other, their lips are against one another's necks, cheeks. "Please," she asks him breathlessly, and all he can do is nod.

For one night, race, faction, location, time, it doesn't matter, not to them. Desire and Passion pull them in for an embrace, and how sweet it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
